


I Want You To Hit And Kick Me (Ruin Me)

by seokiie



Category: Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, cuz we all watched this in middle/high school and shipped them immediately, enemies to enemies that wanna fuck each other so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiie/pseuds/seokiie
Summary: What if Watanabe and Louie saw each other just a tad bit different...
Relationships: Mutsuhiro "The Bird" Watanabe/Louis Zamperini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	I Want You To Hit And Kick Me (Ruin Me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning, there's an extreme lack of fics in this tag and im boutta fix that

  
  
Louis felt as if his luck had completely run out. If you asked him how lucky he'd been these past few weeks on a scale from 1 to 10, he'd give you an answer in the negatives.

Of course, he had a good reason. Being lost at sea, starving and going insane. Things seemed to look up when he was saved by squinty-eyed men in pretty uniforms.

Until things didn't.

Now he was trapped in a Japanese POW camp and as of right now he'd rather be stranded at sea. The guards had them standing outside in the sun for hours. No one had passed out yet but Louie felt like he was getting damn near close.

Standing at attention, staring at nothing for what seemed like days, Louie noticed the soldiers in front of them suddenly fix their posture. Louie blinked and looked around, his eyes gravitating to a tall, powerful man. Strength and virulence radiated from his body and _shit_ , he couldn't look away.

This man was important, Louis knew from the way the other soldiers stiffened. He must've been the commander.

Clearly distracted, he let his eyes wander for too long. As soon as the ruthless commander's dark eyes landed on him he turned away. Somehow it made him feel like he'd been caught staring at his crush back in high school.

The powerful man's eyes lingered on Louie for a minute before gliding over the crowd of prisoners.

"I am Corporal Watanabe. You are all scum. Disgusting American scum. And you will be treated, as such." The man paces back and forth before the group of captured men. Louie can't help but be fascinated by the Corporal's English. The way the Japanese man spoke slow and precisely, each of his words; _each of his steps_ carefully calculated, it had Louie on edge. In more ways than one.

"You." Zamperini's eyes falter again, hoping that if he looks away, the commander will stop pointing that bamboo stick at him.

"You. Look at me." Zamperini stumbled a bit when the commander stepped closer and pressed the end of the bamboo stick to his chin, tilting his head up slowly. But Louie makes a point in not looking at him, knowing his face would turn beet red and it wouldn't be from standing for so long.

He soon finds he should've listened to the man's orders because suddenly the bamboo stick cracks him on his right thigh. With a grunt, he falls to the ground. The sting lingers and he knows it'll leave a bruise. Somehow he doesn't mind.

The Corporal watches him struggle to stand up again. When Zamperini finally meets his eyes, the prisoner of war notices something in the latter's eyes. Something dark and dear he say, lustful?

"Look. At me." His voice drops an octave and somehow he's even closer than before. Louie can't help if his focus drops to Watanabe's lips as he talks. Once again, he's hit with the bamboo stick. This time it's his left thigh. Louie lets out a pained gasp before falling to the ground once again. It takes so much energy to stand up a second time.

"Don't..." It's a growl. The sound that comes from his throat was hinting at something salacious and primal. Louie hates that he wants to know what it is.

"...look at me." Their eyes lock for what feels like minutes, but the tension disappears immediately once Corporal Watanabe slams his bamboo rod against the dirt and turns around.

Suddenly, Louie's knees feel weak, but the spots Watanabe hit him felt so tender.

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW i wasnt the only one that saw the way watanabe was looking at louie during this scene,, try and tell me he wasnt ready to shove that bamboo stick up his ass right then and there


End file.
